Star the Butterfly: Beginning
by Exotos135
Summary: A star that has lived a long life can go supernova, upon which death is the next step. It is then reborn... but like a game of chance, the rebirth has no set path or destiny. Which will you choose?
1. Beginning

**Hi guys, Exotos here with a new beginning for a new story, one that is actually separated into various stories. If you know about the sonic series, you will probably know...although It's not a well-regarded game, so I won't mention the name.**

**Also, I apologize if this feels rushed.**

**So anyway, I got nothing more to say, so read and enjoy!**

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere)**

In the middle of...wherever this is, a girl, Star Butterfly, woke up with a light headache, one which she tried to slightly lessen by scratching her head as she got up. Once the headache lessened until it apparently ceased, the girl soon noticed she wasn't in a familiar place.

"Where am I?" questioned Star as she looked around, instantly noticing the empty, space-like sky and the ground she was standing on, which looked celestial. "What is this place? And why does it look so... space-y?"

The girl started to walk forward, looking at the scenery as she did. For the most part, all she could see was the sky and the ground, which while looking quite impressive, failed to amaze the girl in the long term. She then looked at her right hand, where she saw that she had a pink wand with a star on it, and she immediately stopped once she spotted it.

The girl then looked down and saw she was wearing a completely white dress and white shoes. Just as Star finished checking herself, a mirror suddenly materialized in... an invisible wall, I guess.

"Where did this wand come from? Why am I wearing this?" asked Star, eyeing the wand and her dress before she noticed the mirror. "And most of all."

Once the girl arrived to the mirror, she saw her reflection: a blonde girl with big blue eyes, wearing a white dress and holding her royal wand on her right hand.

"Who am I?"

Star stood there, looking at her reflection as a small, humanoid shape formed at the path far away from Star. She briefly glanced at the shape and then turned to see it as it transformed into a small blonde girl, wearing a pink dress, black shoes and a cactus headband. The girl waved hello at the

"Who are you?" asked Star.

The girl closed her eyes, tilted her head down and took a deep breath before she opened them and looked at Star.

"I'm your guide, amnesiac compact star." responded the little girl, who giggled before she continued. "Don't worry though, I won't be with you for long. I will soon be replaced by other sort of guides, which means that his is the only time we will ever interact... so let's not waste time and head for the decision!"

"Amnesiac? I have... amnesia?" mused Star, turning to the girl only to see that she was running away. "H-Hey! Hold on!"

Star gave chase to the girl, who giggled once she noticed the amnesiac girl. At some point during the run, four orbs appeared from...let's say the sky, and each had an image of a person, or demon in the case of two of them. However, Star was unable to identify the exact appearance of the images, not that it mattered since she was busy chasing the little girl.

After a long chase, Star and the girl eventually arrived at a circular platform, where there five different paths to choose, and no indication of where they would lead to. The girl ran to the middle path...and she slowly and slowly became more and more transparent until she disappeared without leaving a trace behind.

Having seen that, Star stopped right on her tracks just as she arrived and thought in surprise, "_Did she just...disappeared?_"

As the girl tried to process what had just happened, the orbs from before went to the start of some paths and their images became pretty clear...not to mention they somehow summoned hovering dresses. Star looked at the path the girl went to for a while as she thought about what she should do now...and then a voice spoke from nowhere.

"_You must make a choice, compact Star. You must choose the path... that will be your rebirth._"

"W-Who said that?!" the girl looked around for the source of the voice, but she failed to see another living thing nearby. Nevertheless, the girl soon realized what the voice meant when she looked back at the pathways. "Whoever said that is right, it looks like I do need to choose one path."

* * *

And right there, the girl found herself stuck in a tough decision: five paths with a hovering dress and one of the orbs above them...except the one in the middle, which was the only one that looked identical to...wherever Star was. It also had no dress or orb.

The far right had the orb with a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, and a sleeveless dark blue dress with...a red headband with two pointy horns in it, not to mention a dark blue skirt, black shoes and white stockings. The path itself had a pretty calm atmosphere: the skies were light blue, the ground had a grassy theme, it almost looked like a hill or something.

The right one had the orb with a flying pony head with pink hair and star-like pupils, and a puffy blue dress with what looked like a tiara, a pair of white gloves and a long pale blue skirt...and purple boots with a horn on them, along with pink and orange stockings. The path was similar to the far right path, but the grass in this one was a darker shade of green and...actually, that was about it.

The left one had the orb with a three-eyed, white demon with red hair, and a blue dress with red horizontal stripes, a blue skirt with a red part arranged in a way that it looked like it was covered in blood, and black shoes with red highlights. The path was rocky and there were some flames around, but it didn't look too bad beyond that.

And the far left had the orb with a chicken-like demon guy, and a red, sleeveless dress with the stomach part cut, a pair of shoulder pads with two spikes pointing upward, a black skirt with triangular cuts and red shoes with black highlights...oh, and they also had a pair of red eyes in them. Now the path itself looked like the underworld: the floor looked like it would collapse at any minute, the sky was dark and devoid of life.

After seeing each of the paths, the amnesiac girl had one question in her mind:

"_Which path should I choose... and which is the correct one?_"

* * *

**Before we end I want to point out the name of the paths, because not only the name of the paths are not the same as the particular video game I won't mention, but it will help you know which you want to see and which you want to avoid.**

**The far right, supposed to represent pure good, is called the White Dwarf Path. **

**The right one, representing destructive good, is called the Intrinsic Path. **

**The one in the middle is called the Neutron Path. **

**The one in the left, supposed to represent malicious actions with good intentions, is called the Extrinsic Path (don't ask). **

**And last but not least, the one in the far left, supposed to represent complete malevolence, is the Black Hole Path.**

**They are called like this either because of some significance, or because I think they sound cool.**

**Now, with that out of the way, only one question remains:**

**Which path should Star take first?**


	2. Important Information

**This story is getting a remake, named "Star the Butterfly: Protector of the Multiverse" or something alike, a collab story between me and Omega Ultra.**

**The fic has been uploaded under the name "Lights and Shadows" in Omega Ultra's account. Check it out when you can, and thank you for your time.**


End file.
